mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying
Flying is the eleventh episode (first part of the sixth episode) of Season 1 of The Mr. Men Show. Plots *'Mr. Nervous' plot': Mr. Nervous imagines that he's an astronaut in a rocket and gets stuck in space.It's really shown that he's holding up a 2 minute ride that looks like a rocket. *'Mr. Grumpy plot': Mr. Grumpy is a flight attendant but gets bugged with Mr. Rude pressing the buzzer, Mr. Persnickety asking for a new pillow that's clean, and Mr. Bounce bouncing all over the place. In the end Mr. Grumpy gives Mr. Persnickety a new pillow, Mr. Bounce. *'Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tickle, and Miss Whoops' plot': Mr. Tickle takes Mr. Quiet a crazy helicopter ride. (Driven by Little Miss Whoops.) *'Miss Calamity's plot': Miss Calamity goes on a balloon trip to her bonnet back with a ride with pigs, a train, a fishing rod, and mud. *'Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Quiet's plot': Mr. Stubborn takes Mr. Quiet on a crazy plane ride. *'Mr. Bump's plot': Mr. Bump goes skydiving but with Miss Helpful's help Mr. Bump crashes. (Excluded in the UK) Characters * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Rude * Little Miss Scary * Mr. Grumpy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Bounce * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Quiet * Little Miss Whoops * Little Miss Calamity * Mr. Stubborn * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Bump * Little Miss Daredevil (cameo) * Mr. Small (cameo) * Mr. Nosey (cameo) * Little Miss Chatterbox (cameo) * Mr. Strong (cameo) * Mr. Happy (music intermission cameo) * Mr. Lazy (music intermission cameo) * Little Miss Helpful (mentioned, appears in the US version) Fun Facts Remarks *Mr. Grumpy states that he worked in the airline service for 30 years, which the show's debut came out as a milestone for some of the Mr. Men that were published in 1978. Mr. Grumpy is one of those characters. **This raises the question exactly how old Mr. Grumpy is. *Despite the segment was cut in European airings, Mr. Bump's segment was available online the UK website. *A map of Dillydale was probably shown multiple times, and there were two cities on the map. *The shadows on the seats became darker in the next second before. *Mr. Grumpy seems to be farther away after taking to Mr. Rude the second time, as he's that close. *The balloon basket is bigger in the inside than it's depicted. *Despite Miss Calamity puncturing the balloon, it was never seen deflated. *It's unknown where the pig came from, as one was never seen with Miss Calamity after passing the farm. *Like with Physical and Farm, Mr. Bump's voice in the American dub sounds different from his later appearances. This means that it was one of the first episodes to be produced. Goofs *Miss Sunshine's hair braids phase through her seat. *Mr. Rude and Miss Chatterbox vanished when Mr. Perskicity is talking to Mr. Grumpy. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show Category:The Mr Men Show episodes